1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel formulation containing a pharmaceutically active steroid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sodium starch glycolate, commercially available under the tradenames Primogel and Explotab, has been proposed as a disintegrating agent for tablet formulations. Sodium starch glycolate has been used as an adjuvant in aspirin tablets [Cid et al., J. Pharm. Belg. 26(1), 38-48 (1971)] and in phenobarbital tablets [Jaminet et al., Pharm. Acta Helvetiae 44, 418-432 (1969)].